


Eight words past enough

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Eight words are never enough.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Eight words past enough

“I’m really looking forward to this my dear.” Lady Chiyo looked at the stylish double doors of the fashionable spa in front of them.

“You say Sasori set this up for us?” Chiyo wasn’t surprised. Her grandson had called her the night before, late in the evening, asking her what Sakura’s favorite colors were, what her interests were and if she was opposed to...morbid art. Chiyo chuckled to herself. The boy was positively smitten! She was more than pleased.

“That’s what he said, it's on him too.” Sakura eyed the double doors skeptically, it looked very expensive. “You’re grandson, he’s pretty well off isn’t he?”

“Of course he is, he’s an Akasuna dear.” Chiyo patted Sakura’s hand reassuringly. “Not to worry Sakura, he won’t stiff us.”

That wasn’t what Sakura was afraid of. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth and followed Lady Chiyo through the doors into a beautifully decorated lobby, full of light, crystal and mirrors.

“Wow, I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Sakura marveled at the crystal work along the drop lighting and admired the glow it cast on the mutely painted walls.

“Sasori’s friend Pein, of the Akatsuki designed it.” Chiyo smiled into her napkin, coughing delicately. Sasori had told her how Sakura had reacted to Pein and Hidan. She had tried to warn him, Sakura was a feisty one, but he hadn’t realized she supposed how feisty. Chiyo chuckled again, they were perfect for one another!

“Welcome to Konoha’s most prestigious day spa ladies.” A tall dark haired man bowed low before them. “My name is Hyu, I’ll be assisting you.”

Hyu bowed low over each woman’s hand. “If you would like to follow me please.” Hyu waved his hand toward one of the many mirrored hallways to his left.

“After you Sakura dear, I’m in no hurry.” Chiyo allowed Sakura to walk before her, pulling her phone from her hand bag as they walked down the hallway. Snapping a picture for her grandson as promised, she tucked her phone back into her purse after hitting send.

Sasori’s phones chimed as he was pulling the carpet up from Sakura’s Livingroom. With a quick nod to Deidara he pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his grandmother’s text message. Ah, he made a small noise in the back of his throat. Right on time. They were at the spa.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket he turned back to his friend. “We have exactly six hours before she returns.”

Deidara looked around the small apartment. It was more than enough time. “Tell me why we’re doing this again yeah?” He asked his enigmatic redheaded friend.

“I want her to think of me Deidara.” Sasori was annoyed. He hated explaining himself to others, there wasn’t any point in it, they wouldn’t understand anyway.

“You want her to think of you but…” Deidara didn’t understand.

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed. “When she gets home, she’ll think of me.” Sasori waved his hand around the apartment pointing out the small stack of kitchen tiles, new hardwood flooring and light fixtures. “She will be surrounded by my drastic intentions.”

“That’s better than pissing around the perimeter un.” Deidara shook his head at his friend, he understood now. He wanted Sakura to think of him and only him when she was home, when she looked around her apartment she would see the changes Sasori had made, the hardwood floors that he had put in and the new tiles they would install in the kitchen.

Sasori was insane.

“Don’t you think she will get really mad yeah?” Deidara knew enough of the woman to know...this was really going to piss her off. Wasn’t Sasori worried she would, uh...never talk to him again?

“At first, but she’ll learn to accept me.” Sasori said confidently.

Deidara looked at his friend skeptically. It was his funeral. He doubted the woman was going to just, accept it or him...as Sasori had put it, much less all the changes Pein had in mind for her little apartment. Deidara looked over his shoulder at the redhead.

“She doesn’t know you bought the apartment building.” Deidara realized. 

“It isn’t pertinent for her to know yet.” Sasori pulled a thick slice of carpet up from the floor where he was working, rolled it, tied it and threw it onto the balcony for removal later. “I’ll tell her when she needs to know.”

The blonde stared at his friend. He really didn’t know anything about women did he. He couldn’t wait for Sakura’s reaction, it was going to be epic!


End file.
